It is known to provide a fuel sensor in a fuel tank of a vehicle to sense or indicate a level of fuel in the fuel tank. Examples of such fuel sensors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,088 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,668. Typically, the fuel sensor includes a ceramic resistor card operatively connected to structure for a fuel module and a wiper assembly pivotally connected to the structure for engaging the resistor card. The wiper assembly has one end connected to a float arm and float to rotate the wiper assembly relative to the resistor card based on a level of fuel in the fuel tank. However, the mounting of the float arm does not provide a path to dissipate an electrostatic charge from the fuel.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a grounded path for a wiper assembly. It is also desirable to provide a grounded path for a fuel level sensor circuit. It is further desirable to provide a grounded float arm for a wiper assembly of a fuel sensor.